Language: Norwegian
// CHDK språk-fil på norsk. // Oversatt av HG til Dansk – så oversatt til Norsk av Einar Kramer // Codepage Win1252 // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "Hoved Meny" 2 "RAW innstillinger ->" 3 "OSD innstillinger ->" 4 "Histogram innstillinger ->" 5 "Sebra innstillinger ->" 6 "Script innstillinger ->" 7 "Innstillinger for display ->" 8 "Diverse ->" 9 "Feilsøk innstillinger ->" 10 "Nullstill til forhåndsvalgt..." 11 "Lagre innstillinger.." 12 "<- Tilbake" 13 "RAW" 14 "Lagre RAW" 16 "Kun første RAW i serien" 17 "RAW fil i mappe med JPEG" 18 "RAW fil prefiks" 19 "RAW fil ekstensjon" 20 "Display" 21 "Vis Display" 22 "Vis RAW/EXP tilstand" 23 "Vis optiske parametre" 24 "Zoom-parameter" 25 "Vis dybdeskarphetsberegner" 26 "Vis ur" 27 "Display layout editor" 28 "Batteriparametre ->" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Vis histogram" 31 "Histogram layout" 32 "Histogram type" 33 "Vis histogram over/under EXP" 34 "Ignorer grense maksimum verdier" 35 "Auto-forstørr" 36 "Sebra" 37 "Vis Sebra" 38 "Sebra type" 39 "Eksponering-grense" 40 "Eksponering-grense" 41 "Gjenskap original display" 42 "Gjenskap CHDK display" 43 "Sebra i bakgrunn" 44 "Script" 45 "Last script fra fil..." 46 "Script forsinkelse (.1s)" 47 "Aktuelle script" 48 "Script parametre" 49 "Displayelementer" 50 "språk..." 51 "ANSI codepage" 52 "RBF font for menyer.." 53 "Farger" 54 "Displaytekst" 55 "bakgrunn" 56 "Histogram" 57 "Histogram bakgrunn" 58 "Histogram ramme" 59 "Histogram EXP advarsler" 60 "Sebra undereksponering" 61 "Sebra overeksponering" 62 "Batteri ikon" 63 "Meny tekst" 64 "Meny bakgrunn" 65 "Tekst i tekstleseren" 66 "bakgrunn i tekstleseren" 67 "Diverse" 68 "Fil-browser" 69 "Kalender" 70 "Tekst fil-leser ->" 71 "Spil ->" 72 "Lommelykten" 73 "Vis splash screen ved start" 74 "Bruk zoom knappen til MF" 75 " knapp" 76 "Vis palett" 77 "Vis build info" 78 "Vis Minne-info" 79 "Debug" 80 "Vis PropCases" 81 "PropCase side" 82 "Vis øvrige verdier" 83 "Se igjennom Minne" 84 "Dump RAM ved ALT +/- " 85 "Gjør kortet oppstartbart..." 86 "Batteri" 87 "maks-spenning" 88 "MIN-spenning" 89 "25+ trin" 90 "Vis prosent" 91 "Vis volt" 92 "Vis ikon" 93 "Tekst fil-leser" 94 "Åpne ny fil..." 95 "Gjenåpne fil" 96 "Velg RBF font" 97 "Codepage" 98 "Linje-ombrytning" 99 "Aktiver autoscroll" 100 "Autoscroll forsinkelse (sec)" 101 "Spill" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Nullstill innstillinger ***" 105 "Er du sikker på at du vil nullstille innstillinger?" 106 "*** Build Info ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDato: %s\nTid: %s\nKamera: %s\nFW Vers: %s" 108 "*** Minne Info ***" 109 "Ledig minne: %d bytes" 110 "*** Informasjon ***" 111 "Sett kameraet\ni PLAY mode\nog prøv igjen. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Filbrowser" 113 "Velg scriptfil" 114 "Velg tekstfil" 115 "Velg RBF-fontfil" 116 "Velg språkfil" // for kalender 117 "Januar" 118 "Februar" 119 "Mars" 120 "April" 121 "Mai" 122 "Juni" 123 "Juli" 124 "August" 125 "September" 126 "Oktober" 127 "November" 128 "Desember" 129 "Man" 130 "Tir" 131 "Ons" 132 "Tor" 133 "Fre" 134 "Lør" 135 "Søn" 136 "I dag:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Ja" 139 "Nei" 140 "Avbryt" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histogram" 142 "Skarphetsdybde" 143 "RAW/EXP" 144 "Diverse" 145 "Batt ikon" 146 "Batt tekst" 147 "Ur" // palett 148 "Trykk SET for at vise Farger" 149 " Trykk Meny for at avslutte " 150 "Farger" 151 "Bruk %s for at vise Farger" // reversi 152 "*** Game Resultat ***" 153 "Du vant spillet! :)" 154 "Du tapte spillet! :(" 155 "Uavgjort! :/" 156 "*** Feil trekk ***" 157 "Du kan ikke stå her!" 158 "Feltet er ikke tomt!" 159 "Trekk: Du " 160 "Trekk: Computer" 161 " GAME OVER " 162 " Hvit Sort " 163 "*** Om ***" // sokoban 164 " Nivå" 165 " Trekk" 166 "*** Slut ***" 167 "YES!\n Du klarte det! " // console 168 "*** STARTET ***" 169 "*** AVBRUTT ***" 170 "*** SLUT ***" // file browser 171 "*** Slett mappe ***" 172 "Vil du Slette\nALLE filer fra\nmappen?" 173 "*** Slett fil ***" 174 "Vil du Slette\nden valgte fil?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Beregner..." 177 "Kamera benchmark Trykk set for start" 178 "Skjerm" 179 "Skriv :" 180 "les :" 181 "Minne" 182 "Flash-kort" 183 "Skriv (RAW) :" 184 "Skriv (Mem) :" 185 "Skriv (64k) :" 186 "les (64k) :" 187 "Disable LCD off" 188 "Klipp" 189 "Kopier" 190 "Sett inn" 191 "Slett" 192 "Velg omvendt" 193 "*** Klipp filer ***" 194 "Er du sikker på at du vil Klippe de\n%dvalgte filer\nfra %s/?" 195 "*** Kopier filer ***" 196 "Er du sikker på at du vil kopiere de\n%dvalgte filer\nfra %s/?" 197 "*** Slett filer ***" 198 "Er du sikker på at du vil Slette de\n%dvalgte filer?" 199 "Vent..." 200 "Vis gitter linjer" 201 "innles gitter fra fil..." 202 "Gitter linjer" 203 "Gitter innstillinger ->" 204 "Velg gitter fil" 205 "Aktuelle gitter" 206 "Støy filter" 207 "overskriv gitterfarger" 208 "linjefarge" 209 "Utfyllingsfarge" 210 "høy-komprimert film" Category:Language files